Where are you?
by rei-ko-naissance
Summary: Its raining heavily and all the residents of Nuvema Town are safely inside their houses except where on earth is Bianca? One shot


**A/N:**My second fic.

A simple one shot Cheren X Bianca

I apologize for my terrible skills, lack of a basic plot, lame usage of words and ooc-ness.

I would be deeply honored if you'd review. No seriously, I would be.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters used in this fic. All rights belong to their respective owners. However, if I ever get the chance, I would love to get the ownership.

* * *

Where are you?

Cheren was currently at his window as he looked at the pouring rain outside. It'd been raining for the past 2 days, continuously. But that wasn't bothering him as much as his other concern.

Yesterday he had gotten a call from Bianca's mother. It seemed that she hadn't returned home since yesterday morning. Cheren sighed as he remembered what the blond had told him yesterday, about her little adventure trip. Cheren had tried his best to stop her, as he had pretty much predicted the weather was going to turn out this bad, but when was the last time Bianca had actually listened to him? And now she was missing.

_Great_

The rain had just gotten worse. But it wasn't that Cheren didn't want to go look for her. No, the problem was where. Yesterday, despite the pouring rain, he had pretty much scoured the area around their town. But naturally, he couldn't find her. He had hoped she would magically turn up as evening set in but that didn't happen either.

_If this goes on any longer, my fried nerves will turn into charcoal. Bianca, where the hell are you?_

As if on cue, he spotted something out in the distance. As he realized what it was Cheren literally shot up, grabbed a coat, barely put on his shoes and rushed out of his house, into the pouring rain.

Out in the distance he spotted Bianca's Munna.

"Mooo…" she went as Cheren got nearer.

"Where's Bianca?" he asked, looking around if she was nearby.

"Moooo…" the Munna said in response as it began floating towards the exit.

_She wants me to follow? _He thought a second before he face-palmed for asking such an obvious question. He followed the Pokémon for well over an hour, mentally swearing to give that stupid blond an earful once he found her. But then they stopped abruptly. He watched as the Pokémon floated down until it landed on something green.

_Bianca's hat_

He picked up and looked around; _she has to be around here somewhere. _He noticed the Munna had started to move again, but as he followed, she wandered off in another direction as if unsure where to go.

"Munna, come he-…" he began but stopped as he almost tripped on something. He looked down to spot what he had tripped on. The rain had made it hard for him to see, especially now that his glasses were pretty much useless. As he bent even lower, his hand searched for the object until it brushed against something, something round. Retrieving it, his eyes widened as he noticed what it was, a Pokéball. Or, to be exact, one that he was sure belonged to that clumsy blonde.

Sighing, he got up and looked at Munna who came closer, nudging the ball slightly with her snout.

"Time to rest Munna…" he said, as he called the weary Pokémon back.

He looked around once more. Three paths branched out from where he stood. How the hell was he going to figure out which path to take? _If I were her, where would I go? _But it was useless; she could've taken any at all.

He looked up at the ever darkening sky in a vain attempt to check the time; in his rush he had forgotten to wear a watch, as well as other necessary things that could have helped him. So there he was, in the middle of a forest, with three paths in front of him and no way to tell which one to take, and on top of that the rain just seemed to get stronger by the minute. Shaking his head, he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds before letting out a shaky breath. He had to find her, no matter what it took.

"Bianca!" Cheren had walked for well over two hours now. He was completely drenched, shivering slightly due to the sudden gusts of wind that accompanied the rain and was almost walking blindly thanks to his useless spectacles. _Where the hell are you, you stupid woman? _

He was desperate now. She had been missing for over a day, and on top of that Cheren had discovered more of her things along the way. It was only a matter of time before Cheren began to think about all the things that could've happened to her.

And he wasn't strong enough to face that. He had known her for as long as he could remember and he didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her. Now more than ever as he had finally come to accept his feelings for her. There wasn't any denying it, he loved that girl. He loved everything about her, her 'flighty' character, her clumsiness, the way she kept trying even though she knew she wasn't strong enough, he loved everything. And it tore his heart to think that he was yet to tell her all that, that yesterday could've been his last chance.

He literally broke into a run, his voice hoarse from all the shouting, eyes frantically looking around to spot her. He had to find her, no matter what. He needed to find her, or else he would break. He couldn't imagine living without her around. He knew he had treated her rudely, all the things he had said, and all the times he had scolded her for being clumsy. But the truth was he loved that about her. And now she was missing, missing from his life, and he couldn't take it.

It was highly out of character, that much Cheren had to agree, as he was not one to panic in such a way. But there was no helping it, Cheren was downright scared. He didn't know where to search for her, or how. There was no clue, nothing that could assure him that she was safe. On top of that there was no one around so he couldn't even ask. _Who would be out in such weather anyway? _

"Bianca! Where the hell are you?" he said, sinking down into the grass, legs finally giving in as he struggled to catch his breath. This was impossible, the rain made it impossible to see and he was sure he'd been running around in circles for a while. Why was she so… heck Cheren didn't even know the word, "Bianca-…"

"Cheren?"

At once his head shot up and he spotted a figure standing a few meters away from where he was.

"Bianca?" he said, as he staggeringly got up and made his way over. There she was, her blond hair plastered to her face and drenched to the bone. At once he ran over and caught the startled blond in a fierce hug.

"Ch-Cheren?"

"Shut up! Do you know how worried I was?" he said, shaking her by her shoulder.

"Uwaa Cheren wait!"

"No! You wait! You don't give a shit about how others feel and just run off for your little adventures! I told you not to go! I told you! Look at this horrible weather! Don't you ever think before you take such stupid decisions? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I-…"

"CHEREN!" Bianca shouted, her shrill voice sending chills up his spine, "WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?"

He backed off a bit, and nodded silently.

"Alright, now, look…" she said, raising her hand to reveal some sort of flower, "Happy birthday."

It took him a while for it to register in his mind. The flower she held was of a very rare kind. Not many were capable of finding it. Some even claimed that it didn't exist. But she had managed to find it, and what was more was that she had done it for him, for his birthday, something that he had forgotten about himself.

He looked up at her, unable to speak. She seemed to be waiting for something. She was waiting for a thank you, an apology maybe but that's what he thought until he finally remembered what the flower meant. Bianca was not just wishing him happy birthday. No, she was telling him something, she was trying to convey her feelings to him, her feelings of love.

_You stupid thing_

"You severely stupid thing… Who told you to go so far just to tell me that?" he said, his face breaking in a smile as he closed the distance between them.

"I just wanted to…" she began but stopped as she felt Cheren lean in.

"You're really stupid you know? Now let's go back before we catch a cold." he said.

"But… But wait! Hey!" she protested in vain as Cheren, now grinning fully, proceeded to drag her along. A lot many things came to his mind, things that he wanted to do to her there any then, but those would have to wait for now. For now, he had her, and her stupid flower and rest everything else could just wait.

Wait until he got better from his cold.

* * *

**A/N:** Another fic done. I hope you like it... though it's a bit short...

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
